Sentimientos
by inochan-uchiha
Summary: Escucho de nuevo esa ruidosa voz ¿¡que? Tanto lo odiaba Dios para castigarlo de ese modo, la niña rompe cosas lo asechaba, esa mocosa que le gano el corazón como hermano u otra forma lo volvía loco sabía que siempre fue asechado por mujeres pero nunca en su santísima vida pensó que una niña lo volviera loco ¡una niña! Cuyo nombre pertenecía a shirahama honoka.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** kenichi no es mío es de Shun Matsuena**

**n.n**

**^.^**

**0.0**

**T.T**

**: 3**

Escucho de nuevo esa ruidosa voz ¿¡que!? Tanto lo odiaba Dios para castigarlo de ese modo, la niña rompe cosas lo asechaba, esa mocosa que le gano el corazón como hermano u otra forma lo volvía loco sabía que siempre fue asechado por mujeres pero nunca en su santísima vida pensó que una niña lo volviera loco ¡una niña! Cuyo nombre pertenecía a shirahama honoka.

-¡Hola! Niño bonito-grito a los cuatro vientos agitando las manos exageradamente, tanimoto natsu alias hermit la ignoro, de todos modos si él no le hacía caso ella se aburriría ¿verdad? Aunque en su interior sabía que era falso era mocosa terca.

Honoka no dejaba de llamarlo, Hermit sentía su cabeza estallar un día de paz era suficiente para él, prefería tomar el té con shirahama kenichi a estar allí, honoka hizo todo lo que sabía ella era una maestra en el arte de la desesperación; agitaba a hermit, hacia pucheros, gritaba a los cuatro vientos llamar la atención de hermit no era fácil.

-bien, si no quieres hablar está bien pero, te advierto que no te gustara lo que voy hacer niño bonito-amenazo a hermit solo le tocaba usar su arma secreta, honoka salto lo más alto que podía hasta llegar a los brazos de hermit sin previo aviso beso su mejía mientras el sexto puño se sonrojaba violentamente.

-…-hermit observo directamente los ojos de honoka, era mocosa las pagaría ¡vayas! planes malvados hacia esa niña, un beso ni una mosca mataría.

-oye niño bonito ¿me puedes prometer algo?- hablo la niña

-s-i dime-titubeo rayos esa niña era especial, no cualquiera ponía nervioso al gran hermit (que modesto eh…)

-vamos juntos al festival si...-le pidió con una sonrisa

-…-hermit dudo un momento, yomi lo quería reclutar entonces honoka estaría en peligro-está bien pero… bájate de mí-sin más honoka se bajó feliz de la vida.

Honoka era la única persona quien mostraba afecto a hermit sin salir lastimada, sabían todos que ella le recordaba a kaede la hermana de hermit pero, un profundo sentimiento angustiaba a hermit.

**n.n**

**^.^**

**0.0**

**T.T**

**: 3**

**Hola, hola, hola, hola…  
xD honokaxhermit yeah…  
espero que les guste y también a los que me comentaron en ¡mapache sangriento! (?)  
Ciertamente no sé porque le puse así xD  
bien, personas que leen**


	2. Chapter 2

**-diálogos-**

**-"pensamientos"-**

**n.n**

**^.^**

**0.0**

**T.T**

**: 3**

* * *

Hermit se encontraba dormido en sofá sin duda alguna él no era niñera, todo el día paso jugando Otelo con honoka la única vez que se alegró bastante es cuando la veía alejarse de su mansión.

Apretó pesadamente sus parpados sintiendo la molesta luz matutina quien cegaba su vista, se sentó lentamente en el sofá levanto dificultosamente su mano frotando delicadamente sus ojos.

-¡Que molesto!-gruño, se levantó enojado hermit siempre que se levantaba estaba de mal humor Honoka era testigo de tal carácter que poseía.

-"¡cierto! le prometí a honoka ir al festival"- pensó desesperado camino directo al baño tomando de un ropero una toalla, se quitó toda la vestimenta dejando desnudo su buen formado cuerpo.

Las gotas de agua caían lentamente por sus rubios cabellos quienes se encontraban pegados en su frente, levanto ligeramente su mano hasta su frente quitando el rubio cabello, después de darse una larga ducha hermit fue a la sala.

Sonrió feliz o eso se puede decir a una mueca que hizo, quizás este día no podría venir honoka, sintió una descarga eléctrica pasar por su columna vertebral, oh no, eso significaba.

-¡YA VINE! Niño bonito-y allí estaba la causa de su presentimiento.

-oye, acaso no tienes algo que hacer-pregunto sobándose la cien

-nop. Mi hermano esta con pechos grandes y no hay nadie en la casa-se sentó en el sofá de la sala sacando de la mochila que colgaba en sus hombros una caja, hermit desvió la mirada sabía lo que venía-juguemos Otelo- saco un tablero de madera con fichas en forma de circulo.

-no-negó rotundamente, honoka depósito en el suelo el juego se levantó del sillón jalando de las mangas a hermit.

-vamos, vamos, juguemos, juguemos si, si.-no dejaba de jalar la manga de la camiseta de hermit

-no quiero-

-si quieres, no puedes dejarte vencer tan fácil o ¿sí?-

-eso no me importa-

-si te importa y mucho… el gran natsu tanimoto alias hermit vencido por una niña pequeña en un simple y sencillo juego de Otelo, he niño bonito-cada palabra lo decía lentamente con una sonrisa retadora

-¡Je!, no caeré en esa vieja trampa-dijo confiado de su autocontrol.

Cinco minutos después…

-¡Wo0o0!, te gane jeje niño bonito esto es lo más fácil-honoka miro a hermit quien tenía una aura decepcionada-oye, oye ¿Dónde vas?-pregunto al ver que hermit se levantaba

-eso no te incumbe-respondió secamente

-claro que me importa, ya que yo gane debes de hacer todo lo que yo quiera por este día, ¿vale?-

-Está bien-hablo pesadamente-¿qué quieres que haga?-

-espéra-cerro los ojos en pose pensativa-ya, ya, ya niño bonito espérame en el parque-sin decir nada más salió disparada corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Que niña más rara-suspiro mirando el polvo que había levantado honoka al correr.

* * *

**Konwawa!  
¡Que!** **Capítulo más pequeño verdad.  
No se desesperen…  
subiere lo más rápido posible el otro jijiji…  
gracias por sus review  
el amo y pues todos con las manos arriba y canten:  
Soy un cacahuate, ¡w0o0o0! Todos somos cacahuates…  
cacahuates, cacahuates yeah…  
jijiiji no lose se me pego esa canción jejejjejejejejeje… les deseo una buena noche sueñen con hermit y con honoka, pero más hermit  
anímense de crear sus propios fic.  
Y vean más animes siiii  
no dejen que las personas los dominen y siempre piensen que es lo mejor para ustedes *.*  
**

**Nos vemos **

**Inochan-uchiha 3**


	3. Chapter 3

"pensamientos"

-aclaraciones-

* * *

Después que Honoka saliera corriendo, Hermit se encontraba ordenado las fichas de Otelo ya era costumbre de Honoka dejar cosas tiradas dejo el juego encima de la mesa.

— ¿Por qué le hago caso a Honoka? —se preguntó enojado pero como siempre no hubo respuesta, sin más salió de la mansión para ir al parque.

Su mente era un verdadero lio sabía que Honoka era la hermana de Kenichi y aun así le tiene un gran cariño; pero como culparse Honoka era muy guapa, sus ojos chocolates que daba una imagen infantil, su vocecita tan dulce y tierna, su forma de abrazarlo y su forma de pelear.

Observo detenidamente a dos personas quien conocía perfectamente, se dio la vuelta para escapar o desaparecer de allí.

—Tanimoto-kun ¡Ey estamos aquí! —No se detuvo camino más rápido—Tanimoto-kun ¿Por qué tan apurado? —Le pregunto un chico de cabello café y ojos de igual color la persona a quien no deseaba ver por nada del mundo.

— ¿Qué quieres Shirahama?

—Bueno nada solo estaba paseando con Miu-san y se me hizo raro que estuvieras aquí.

—Yo puedo estar donde yo quiera.

—Sí, sí, no es para que te enojes.

—Tanimoto-kun ¿Dónde está Honoka? —interrogo Miu quien estaba a la par de Kenichi.

—No lose—dijo simplemente sintiendo como el polvo se movía como si viniera una estampida; a pocos minutos esta rodeados de colegialas.

— ¡Oh! Miren es el—Exclamaba una chica al borde del desmayo.

— ¡Si! Tanimoto-kun somos nosotras te acuerdas—decía otra chica sonriendo estúpidamente.

—Claro señoritas como olvidarme de unas hermosas caras—un aura encantadora rodeo a Hermit haciendo que a las colegialas se sonrojaran.

— ¡Oh! Eres tan guapo ya te lo habían dicho—Exclamo otra mientas las demás asentían.

—No, pero me siento dichoso que unas señoritas tan bellas me digan eso—Una de ellas no pudo aguatar y se le tiro encima.

—Cómo puede cambiar de personalidad—susurro Kenichi con una gota de sudor.

—Quien sabe—susurro del mismo modo Miu.

—Natsu-kun, Natsu-kun, Natsu-kun—gritaba de lejos una niña bah, Honoka quien al ver semejante escena se paralizo.

— ¡uh! Esto se pone mal—dijo nerviosa Miu.

La mente de Honoka se quedó en blanco esa anciana estaba abrazando a niño bonito; una idea fugas apareció en su mente.

—Natsu-kun—dijo Honoka corriendo con rapidez al llegar a donde la 'anciana' se detuvo— ¡Que! Yo quería pasar tiempo con mi niño bonito—dijo con inocencia falsa.

— ¿Niño bonito?—cantaron en coro las colegialas.

—Nee… si él es mi niño bonito verdad—abrazo de la cintura a Hermit, quien observo sorprendido todo.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento señoritas como ven ya estoy apartado—dijo Hermit una sonrisa dulce, mientras Kenichi y Miu tenía la boca hasta el suelo.

—Nee… sip él es mío—volvió a decir Honoka con un aura angelical.

— ¡Wa! que hermosa pareja ¿no creen? —Grito una de tantas chicas.

—mmm… si dañan el panorama ¡son tan tiernos! Oye niña ¿cómo te llamas? —

—Honoka—se presentó.

— ¡wau! Que hermosa, bueno adiós Honoka-chan tenemos que hacer varias cosas ¡verdad! —las demás asintieron corriendo como locas.

—Eso fue raro.

—Si estoy de acuerdo contigo Kenichi.

Kenichi sonrió mirando la cabeza de su hermana; rara vez la había visto así de celosa pero, de algo si estaba seguro que ella cuando quería algo lo conseguía de una u otra forma.

—Bueno adiós hermano —se despidió Honoka jalando de la camisa a Hermit.

— ¡Que! ¿Adónde vas?

—"Eso me pregunto yo" —suspiro agobiado que le pasaba a esa pequeña demonio.

—Pues como le gane a natsu-kun en Otelo iremos de picnik—Hermit desvió la mirada nervioso.

—Tanimoto-kun—dijo Kenichi sonriendo

—Vámonos Honoka—Le dijo a la pequeña jalándola una cosa es soportarla a ella y otra es soportarlo a él.

—Adiós hermano, adiós pechos grande—lo último lo dijo con una cara fulminante mientras Miu se escondía detrás de Kenichi.

—"¿Porque me mira así?" —lloriqueo mentalmente abrazando el fuerte brazo de Kenichi. El discípulo de ryosampaku acaricio el dorado cabello de Miu.

* * *

Honoka vio cómo su hermano y los pechos se iban, dudo un momento si ver a Hermit o mejor hacerse la despistada. Con gran autocontrol sostenía la mano de la niña; no sabía por qué pero quería saber que le pasaba a Honoka.

Hermit detuvo el paso retirando lentamente la mano, de soslayo miro a Honoka esperando alguna pregunta rara, algún tema sin importancia pero lo único que hacia ella era mirar el suelo- no porque estuviera triste sino que lo ignoraba- Hermit miro al frente.

Los largos cabellos rubios de Hermit se movieron al compás del viento e igualmente Honoka sostenía con la mano su cabello café chocolate por el viento. Dificultosamente cerraron sus ojos el polvo que se levantaba lastimaba su vista.

Al pasar de unos minutos abrieron los ojos sincronizadamente el viento con polvo había parado, dejando a los arboles tranquilos. Lambio sus labios resecos, su vista caliente le hacía difícil ver, separó sus labios para hablar:

—Si no quieres hablar bien, pero vámonos— le dijo sin verla.

—No aún tenemos que hacer el picnik—bufo enojada para después hacer muecas infantiles causando la risa en Hermit.

—Bien solo cómanos y ya ok.

—Bien, sacare los sándwiches y los sorbetes—tomo su canasta tipo caperucita roja sacando de ella mucha comida. Con delicadeza bueno no tanto, Hermit puso la manta que tenía como adornos un oso panda.

—Ya está todo.

—Sip.

Honoka tomo un sándwich dándole una gran mordida, en cambio Hermit tomo una bebida. Después de comerse el sándwich Honoka miro un sorbete de chocolate brillándole los ojos-el único que había- miro para todos los lados, perfecto todo el campo estaba libre; levantó la mano hasta la canasta anhelando tener ese sorbete.

La mano de Hermit la detuvo asustándola un poco se descuidó no miro a su par-donde estaba Hermit-. Ex sexto puño la miro con reproche lo iba a dejar sin sorbete.

—Yo lo quiero.

—Yo igual—Honoka hizo un puchero irresistible pero se notaba la determinación de Hermit en obtener el sorbete-ya que este la miro fijamente-.

—Eso es mío me corresponde a mí.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto la niña enojada.

—Yo nunca he probado uno así que lo quiero probar—Dijo simple y sencillamente alcanzando el sorbete dejando a Honoka boqui abierta; con rapidez lambio una parte del sorbete, sintiendo su boca explotar por tal mangar.

— ¿Nunca lo habías probado?

—No.

—"Ya veo. Creo que tengo una idea" —pensó feliz Honoka.

—ya es tarde vámonos.

—Si— corrió los el lugar feliz dando vueltas, saltando, brincando; pero por un mal paso su pie se dobló causando un gran estremecimiento en Honoka, el dolor era intenso se dejó caer en el suelo sobando se el pie.

Hermit miro curioso la escena lamentándose por su mala suerte, camino hasta Honoka hincándose, suspirando. La tomo entre sus brazos al estilo princesa, camino con rapidez no quería hablar estaba muy cansado.

Los chocolates ojos de Honoka-que aún tenían lágrimas-lo miraban con curiosidad, al final no quiso preguntar. Acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de Hermit sintiendo el sueño apoderarse de ella. Cerró los ojos cayendo en un dulce y pesado sueño.

Sonrió. Una simple pero sentimental sonrisa había aparecido en la cara de Hermit. Le recordaba a su hermana las dos eran muy diferentes y carecidas pero Honoka era única en su estilo.

—No sé porque actuaste así ¿dime?

Suspiro. Honoka ya estaba dormida obviamente no lo iba a escuchar.

—Porque estaba celosa—Un suave murmuro pero auditable para Hermit, aparentemente Honoka ya estaba dormida pero ella le respondía.

— ¿Porque? No debiste hacer eso, más te dije que no me llamaras niño bonito—le dijo suavemente.

—Niño bonito yo soy la única que debes de tener cariño, nadie más que yo—arrugo el ceño enojada.

Río. Una niña enojada por el cariño que les daba a otras personas-mujeres- era una escena muy cómica para él.

—Bien—toco con su dedo el ceño arrugado de Honoka quien inmediatamente lo relajo.

El cielo ya había oscurecido, solo la luna y las estrellas iluminaban la noche, miro la casa de dos plantas saltando sobre el techo adentrándose en un cuarto. Deposito suavemente el cuerpo dormido de Honoka colocando la cobija sobre ella.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un muchacho de pelo café.

—Tanimoto-kun gracias a Dios que honora está bien mi padre me mata—

—…—Hermit no hablo solo miro a Kenichi caminado hacia la ventana.

—Tanimoto-kun ¿qué tal la pasaron?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Como quieras—Kenichi rodo los ojos, sus ojos se dispararon agrandándose con horror, busco con desesperación en las gavetas de un mueble. Suspiro con alivio agarrando un peluche—Ok estoy a salvo.

— ¿Porque tanto miedo? ¿Qué es eso?

—Es un peluche especial de Honoka cuando yo tenía diez años y ella seis años siempre se levantaba en las noches asustada no podía dormir así que yo le di un peluche diciéndole que sora-el peluche- lo iba a proteger.

—mmm…—salto de la casa dejando a Kenichi con la palabra en la boca.

Kenichi suspiro. Hermit no era nada amigable.

* * *

Gracias por los Review :)


End file.
